1. Field
The disclosed subject matter relates to a tracing device for use in a mouth when center relation and jaw movement are recorded in an odontology clinical. In the in-mouth cavity tracing device, a lower jaw inducement guide plate which can have the shape of three dimensional slopes including plastic, and a guide tracing table which has a tracing board are connected by pressure, and fitted to the main body of the lower jaw plate, and can all be freely detached in use. Also, an in-mouth cavity tracing device can include a lower jaw inducement guide plate shaped in three dimensional slopes having arbitrary angles.
In recent odontology clinical studies, cases of using implantation, and ceramics, etc. as the newest odontology clinical materials, have been increasing. Also, in the in-mouth cavity tracing device, the desire for accurate measurement and recording of the position where a jaw movement, and the jaw itself are steady has been recognized.
Moreover, in terms of maintaining health in the mouth for a long time where odontology clinical mending materials are installed, accurate measurement, and recording of the position where a jaw movement, and the jaw itself are steady can be important in making odontology mending materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an in-mouth cavity tracing device, there are several typical devices and methods, including the Check-bite Method, the Pantograph Method, the Chew-in Method, for example, that are used for measuring movements of center relation of the jaw as well as the lower jaw. Among them, the Check-bite Method using the tracing device is the most widely adopted measuring and recording method.
The tracing device used for the Check-bite Method has a tracing pin installed in the upper jaw, and a plane tracing board installed in the lower jaw.
Tracing the horizontal movement line of the lower jaw on the tracing board can be possible by inducing the lower jaw forward and to the side. The movement line of the lower jaw is composed of three lines with one arrow head, and this tracing chart is called the Gothic arch. The point where these three lines intersect is the so-called APEX. Locating the APEX of the Gothic arch traced like this in the center, the horizontal jaw position can be determined, which can also be applied to a patient with missing or no teeth (denture wearers).
When the Gothic arch tracer mentioned above is used for cases of a jaw with teeth, and implantation, it can be traced in case of raising diameter of bite, i.e., a mouth being open wide, since the tracing board is planar.
Moreover, in this Gothic arch tracer, a high diameter of bite is often required, which can be stressful and make a patient's load heavier. Further, in the above condition, it is troublesome that natural movement of the lower jaw cannot be made, thus the correct center position cannot be determined. Consequently, in recording an in-mouth cavity, it is an important condition in determining the correct center position not to raise the diameter of bite.
As for the above-mentioned Gothic arch tracer, lots of troubles were found as listed above, since the position of APEX was difficult to confirm due to tracing in bold lines, and enough clearance space (space for no contact with upper and lower teeth) was typically necessary while recording. Moreover, the recording related to the center relation of the jaw, as well as movement of the lower jaw, are made in the paraffin wax, etc. by Check-bite Method based on the Gothic arch. In order to record precisely the center relation of the jaw, and the movement of the lower jaw, the Gothic arch should be done in high tracing accuracy.
In the in-mouth cavity tracing device shown in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 18053/1984 (U.S. Pat. No. 1,245,692) which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, it is known that accurate recording can be done in the cases where a patient has no teeth or has partial dentures, and is often used in the odontology clinic.
The in-mouth cavity tracing device shown in this patent gazette is composed of the upper jaw plate A shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, the lower jaw plate B shown in FIGS. 9 and 11, and the coupling tool C shown in FIG. 13. It is installed in the mouth cavity as shown in FIGS. 14 and 15, and then tracing of the Gothic arch, and gathering of the Check-bite are done.
The upper jaw plate A as shown in FIG. 6 is placed downward with a projection at almost center to the main body of the upper jaw plate a which is u-shaped. And, it can include the guide prop stud 2 having rotating ball 4 at the edge, and two supplementary studs 3 installed symmetrically downward at the rear edge of the main body of the upper jaw plate “a”. Pin device “f” can be installed downward with a projection at the front edge “e” of the main body of upper jaw plate “a” having cylinder maintenance part 24.
FIG. 7 shows the section view of FIG. 6 along line A2-A2. According to FIG. 7, in drawing in the mouth with the drawing device, the above-mentioned prop stud 2 can freely adjust the length of the device in order to induce the jaw movement and to keep the vertical jaw interval distance, and stud fixation screw 8 can fix the guidance prop stud 2 in place where length is adjusted.
Further, drawing pin 1 can be installed such that it is freely detachable in the hollow and cylindrical maintenance part 24 of the above-mentioned pin device “f” in order to draw the Gothic arch. Pin maintenance device “h” can also be installed to fix this drawing pin 1.
FIG. 8 shows a main part of the above-mentioned pin device “f”. As shown in FIG. 8, the above-mentioned pin maintenance device “h” can be composed of a pin stopper 5 that is configured to hold the drawing pin 1, elasticity material 6, and stopping screw 7 for the elasticity material. In addition, a spring 23 for the pin can be installed about the drawing pin 1 in order to maintain a downward pressure.
FIG. 9 is a front view of the lower jaw plate B which is shown from the rear side. As shown in FIG. 9, the lower jaw plate B can include the main body of the lower jaw plate “b” and the recording floor connection part “d”. The main body of the lower jaw plate “b” can include drawing table 9 for installing drawing plate 9a placed at the head, and guide table 10 for installing guide plate 10a placed at the center.
The record floor connecting part “d” having U-shape can include two tables of movement line formation tables 11 placed at the rear edge in symmetrical relation to each other respectively in order to install movement line recorder 11a. The main body of the lower jaw “b”, and the record floor connection part “d” are detachably fixed with the main body of the lower jaw plate fixation screws 25.
FIG. 10 shows the above-mentioned drawing table 9 located at a foremost position in the mouth. The drawing plate 9a is formed on the surface of this drawing table 9. The drawing plate 9a can include plasticizer materials such as polymerization resins that are placed immediately on the surface of the drawing table 9, and it touches the head of the needle of drawing pin 1 installed in the above-mentioned upper jaw plate A, and records the movement of drawing pin 1 as the Gothic arch.
FIG. 11 shows a sectional view of the lower jaw plate B. In the above-mentioned guide table 10, guide plate 10a with processing resins can be installed. The guide plate 10a being formed on the three-dimensional slopes, corresponds with the guide prop stud 2 installed in the above-mentioned upper jaw plate A. In addition, guide plate 10a can record a patient's own incisor line angle, and can induce the jaw movement to record movement lines by touching with the above-mentioned guide prop stud 2 that serves as a sliding guide. The guide plate 10a can be connected with guide table 10 via guide plate fixation screw 26, as shown in FIG. 12.
Movement line record 11a can be formed by putting plasticity materials such as patty silicon rubbers on the above-mentioned movement line formation tables 11. The line movement recorder 11a can record and form, provided that the supplemental stud 3 follows the sculpturing in three dimensions on plasticity materials such as silicon rubbers, etc by inducing patient's jaw with guide prop stud 2 sliding on the incisor line angle recorded on the above-mentioned guide plate 10a. 
The coupling tool C shown in FIG. 13 can include connection shaft 14, upper jaw plate supporter 15, lower jaw plate supporter 16, plate interval fixation screw 17, and connection screw 13 that connects lower jaw plate B. The coupling tool C connects upper jaw plate A, and lower jaw plate B, and is used for installation of the upper jaw plate A and the lower jaw plate B in recording floors X, and Y shown in FIGS. 14 and 15. The recording floor X and Y where upper jaw plate A and lower jaw plate B are installed respectively are removed from coupling tool C, and are fixed with adhesive such as cement in the mouth.
However, in a conventional in-mouth tracing device, the pin device “f” has breakdown problems attributed to the elastic material 6 due to complex detaching structures of the tracing plate formation pin 19, the tracing pin 1, and the jaw fixing pin, respectively, used in recording formation processes of the tracing plate 9a, for example, the Gothic arch, the Check-bite.
The main body of the above mentioned guide prop stud 2 is a male screw. In the process of deciding the vertical jaw distance by turning the thread part of the guide prop stud 2, and fixing by tightening the stud fixing screw 8, the length of the guide prop stud 2 is adjusted through the screw structure. However, there is a problem in that the guide prop stud 2 and/or other components can be easily loosened.
Moreover, the guide prop stud 2 is able to be fixed to maintain the decided length by the stud fixing screw 8. However, there is a fault in that it can be easily loosened in the process. For example, loosening can occur during the process of connecting the guide plate table 10 of the lower jaw plate B, and the guide plate 10a with the guide plate fixing screw 26. The guide plate 10a is fixed to the guide table 10 with the guide plate fixing screw 26, and it is able to detach for adjustment. There is also possibilities of medical accidents occurring, for example, dropping screws, or conditioner tools in the mouth because of the small screw size, etc.
The tracing plate 9a is made by using resin with the tracing plate formation pin 19 in the process of forming a record of the tracing plate 9a. However, the operational formation process is insufficient and complex.
Moreover, in the connecting process to adjust the starting position where the horizontal position should be constant, since it is typically necessary to use the connecting shaft 14, the upper jaw plate supporter 16, the plate interval fixation screw 17, and the connecting screw 13 in the connecting process of the upper jaw plate A and the lower jaw plate B, by using the coupling tool C, the operational efficiency therefore is difficult and complex.
It is also difficult to make a plate that is universally appropriate to a patient's mouth cavity (jaw). In addition, shaking is a problem at the time of detaching the guide tracing table and the lower jaw plate connection part from/to the main body of the lower jaw plate. In the device shown in FIG. 1, the detaching of the subcomponent parts is easy because in part, a complex operation such as tightening of screws is not required. In particular, tracing pin 1 and the jaw fixation pin (the same use as the tracing pin 1) can be fixed with magnetic force, respectively, in the installation pore 40.
In addition, detaching of the subcomponents for adjusting the jaw intervals can be easy, and there is substantially no complex operation required. Thus, the time for clinical adjustment is shortened, since the above-mentioned guide prop stud 2 is fixed with a magnetic force associated with the connection pore 27. In addition, the guide plate 10 and trace plate table 9 that have conventionally been separately installed in the lower jaw plate B can be united as the guide tracing table 33, whereby the detaching process can be done at one time, and the detaching can be easily done, since the installation of the lower jaw plate B is fixed with magnetic force associated with the connection pores 36a, and 36b. 
Therefore, the detaching in the mouth cavity can be quickly done in many of the processes. For example detaching can occur quickly in the positioning adjustment process as well as the record formation process of the guide plate 10a, the record formation process of the tracing plate 9a, the Gothic arch tracing process, and the Check-bite collection process in the clinic.